doubts
by sun-nature-goddess
Summary: Vanima and her friend Erin find a way to middle-earth. there they find themselves stuck in a thrilling adventure. the unexpected could happen, but what if your deepest doubts become reality?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  hey, I've decided to take a break from my other story for a while and work on a new one. Well this one, I have decided, relates to LOTR. Ok, well I haven't really figured out the plot yet so that's a bummer, but I will. Right now the story will just go with the flow. Hope you enjoy it. ^-^! **

**The words in _italic _are Vanima's thoughts. They will be expressed through either her eyes or through telepathy, or something like that.**

**I own none of theses characters except for Vanima and Erin. And other non-LOTR people that are not in my 'plot' yet.**

She sat there chewing her apple without care. She had already started gnawing on the core, which was now completely brown and seedless. It was the third time Vanima was reading The Fellowship of the Ring. When in school she would read while the teachers lectured on about useless topics that obviously would not help her in the future.  Even at dinner she would read, which was no bother to her mother. True she believed it was a bad habit, but she could care less, for it was Vanima.

            Vanima still sat there reading on her bed. She finally discarded the apple, or at least what was left of it, and looked over to the clock. "Holy. It's 12:40. And I've gotten school at eight. Betta go to sleep." Vanima turned off the light and went to sleep holding her book tight.

            The next morning Vanima woke up to her loud alarm clock. Vanima hated mornings almost as much as she hated school. Not only was school boring and non-beneficial, but she had other reasons for not liking school. Of course Vanima had friends, but she didn't have any specific best friends. She was a loner that was obsessed with books, nothing more than books. She was not at all popular which she adapted to quite well. Actually she quite enjoyed being all by herself, in a little corner sitting down while reading a fabulous novel or fantasy book.

            As Vanima ran downstairs she made sure that she tried to avoid her mother and brother who always questioned if she was going anywhere that afternoon. Her normal reply was always nowhere, but this time she had to go meet one of her friends by the library. 

"Vanima Lalaith, come here child. Are you going any where today?" 

"Actually yes mother, I'm going to meet a friend at the library. But I'll be back before 5:30."

Vanima left and made her way to her friends house Erin. 

            "Hi Erin, ready to go?" Erin was a total goth freak. When Vanima started to hang out with her people got the idea that Vanima was a goth wannabe but like most of the times it was a misunderstanding. The actual reason Vanima and Erin were so close was that they both had a lot in common. 

They finally had reached school, right then the torture had just begun. Vanima hated getting talked about in front of her face. People assumed that Vanima couldn't hear their comments, or at least didn't pay attention to what they said. But were they wrong. Vanima actually enjoyed listening to the gossip that spread around her school, but she never spread it. 

People assuming Vanima didn't care about what they said, constantly rumored about what she was hiding in her head that she never spoke of. Some people thought she was a druggy, but had second thoughts when a rumor spread that she turned down a cigarette. Others rumored that she had powers and was part of a clan that was mentioned in the game arcane. But there was no secret to Vanima. She was simply a girl who hated to talk, and that was that.

As Vanima made her way to gym she squeezed her book to her chest and kept her head down. Vanima always left her hair lose when in public. Some people found it hard to talk to her when she looked like a shag. And there were others who hadn't even seen her face. But she was fairly pretty. With her large hazel eyes, at least large for an Asian, and fair pale skin. She was very tall for her age and she had a certain lightness to herself. It just could be one of the benefits that she got out of ballet.

When the bell ran she got her stuff from her locker and made her way to the court yard where she was supposed to wait for Erin so they could make their way to the library. Finally Erin arrived. When she met up with Vanima she was very flustered and angry. "You don't know the nerve of those people. God." Vanima looked at Erin. Erin could see what Vanima was trying to say. 

_Oh yes I do Erin. Do you know what kind of things I go through everyday? It's torture. But I have learned how to ignore what people say and do to me. You will learn too._

When they finally reached the library Erin took their poster out of her backpack and unrolled it. On the poster showed both of their handiwork. Erin was a surprisingly good artist. She had drawn a few scattered dwarves since the last time Vanima had last seen the poster. As Vanima scanned the poster she saw a few golden specks. "What are these?" she asked. "Oh um, those? Those are uh nothing. Actually I'm as clueless as you are." Vanima looked into Erin's eyes.  They had a certain doubt in them.

_You're lying aren't you? I know you know what the specks are. And I know that you're trying to keep something from me. I can see it in your eyes._

Erin looked at Vanima. After a while Erin started to break down. She couldn't stand to look into Vanima's eyes. "Yes I do know what those specks are! And I'll show you what they are!" Vanima looked at the dispicable excuse of a friend.

_Then why did you try to hide it from me? Especially when you know I can tell when you lie to me!_

Vanima looked at Erin. Erin could then tell Vanima wanted her to tell. "It's private. After dinner, I'll call you. ask your mom if you can come over and I'll show you." Vanima looked at her friend doubtly, but could see Erin was not lying. "Fine. Call me tonight."

Ok, so maybe it's a little lame. But it gets better. Well please R&R. hope you like. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok, now I kinda left u dudes and dudetts in like a cliffhanger. But the cliffhanger wasn't that good, I hafta admit, I'm terrible at them. Well anyways right now it's not much of a LOTR story, but it'll be one. Just hafta hang on. Well that's basically it, hope u like.

**I own nobody from LOTR but the rest of the characters r mine.**

**          Vanima was called down for dinner just when she was about to begin reading. It seemed whenever she wanted to read there was some type of interruption. The list started with dinner and ending with annoying calls from telemarketers. **

            Vanima quickly ran downstairs and sat down. She quickly said grace and started to devour the food. "Vanima darling, I'm wondering if they're starving you at that school of yours. You're never in a hurry to eat and this is the first time I've ever seen you do that." All Vanima did was look up at her mother. When Vanima was finished she quickly did the dishes and ran to her bedroom and waited for Erin to call her.

Vanima quickly sat up and looked at her clock. "Goddamnit, it's 1 in the morning. I thought I could trust Erin, but. Argh, she's getting me so mad." Vanima, after deciding she couldn't go back to sleep, picked up her book and started to read. 

Finally at 1:30 Vanima was interrupted by her telephone. Vanima looked at it doubtingly. Her heart was beating rapidly, afraid that it would be some older man trying to stalk her. Wincing she picked up the receiver, 

"Hello?"  
"Hey Vanima, it's Erin. So sorry I couldn't call earlier. I had a few unexpected guests over. So um is it ok if you come over now?"

"Erin, you scared me half to death!" after a long pause Vanima continued, 

"Well everyone's asleep, so I guess it wouldn't hurt. How am I supposed to get in? I mean like everyone at your house is asleep too I suspect." There was another long pause while Erin thought for a while.

"Well you can just like meet me in my front yard. Ok?"  
"Fine by me."  
"Great then operation 'Vanima get to Erin's house' is on. Bye." 

Vanima was left giggling at the quick name Erin had given to this easy assignment.

            As Vanima ran down the street she quickly scanned for on coming cars and spying neighbors. Vanima met Erin in her front yard. From there they quickly made their way in. 

            Erin closed her door behind her quietly. Erin sat down, they both stared at each other. It was that way for a while. "So Erin, uh where's the thing you wanted to show me?" 

Erin looked at Vanima and got up hesitantly. She opened up a drawer underneath her windowseat. "This." There was something small and hard inside a small velvet pouch. "Can I see what's in there?" Erin looked at Vanima again. "Fine, but what's in here is not to toyed around with, understand? I'm not even sure how it completely works. So, yea." Vanima nodded her head in agreement. "Ok, here I go." And with that Erin opened up the pouch.

**Yea I kno, lame. Well like I said my plot still isn't completely finished, so I'm making random things up. And I hafta admit, I stole the drawer under the windowseat from dragon tales ***snickers. Well plz don't sue me. Well newayz, hope you like it so far. Bye! Oh and I hope my next chapter to be up soon. *^-^**  **


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: hello again, sooooo sorry about the lateness. I feel so bad. I was so busy and I had to figure out some stuff for my site and junk so that's why this chapter is late, and well the one before too. Well here's my third chapter, enjoy!

Vanima fell with a thud onto a grassy field. As she came back from the shock, she noticed that the field was covered in small crops and vegetables. After scanning her surroundings Vanima quickly looked around for Erin who was still on the ground. "Wha? Where are we?" Erin grinned at Vanima, from behind herself she drew a book with a green cover. After flipping through pages, Erin handed the book to Vanima. "Erin, we're in," Vanima paused for a second "MIDDLE EARTH." Erin slowly nodded her head. Vanima stood still and started searching for something to lean on. When Vanima thought she was ready to get back up she told Erin and they headed off.

"So Erin, how did you get here? I mean wow, middle earth? And who'd had thought that it really existed? Erin tell me how you found out."  
"Well it's a long story, maybe later, but right now I want you to change. Here." 

Erin handed Vanima some old ragged clothes. 

"Yea right, we'll look like PEASANTS!" 

"That's the point, don't you see? We have to look like them. I mean, ok wer'e a little taller than the average hobbit b-"

"HOBBITS? You mean they actually have the folk here too? Wow!"

Erin stopped talking to shake her head.

"Yes the 'folk' are here too. God, well anyways, we want to fit in too don't we? Well since we do, we have to wear these clothes. We'll change right here in the fields, i mean it's deserted." Erin and Vanima quickly got dressed and headed for what, according to their map of middle earth, was Hobbiton.

When they had finally reached Hobbiton Erin and Vanima quickly headed for the nearest Inn. "Hm, 'House of Lord Inn', peculiar name. Let's take a look, shall we?" As they headed in the girls noticed that they were the tallest there. As soon as they spoke every hobbit turned towards them. They could see a wide range of expressions forming on their faces. As they stood there a small friendly hobbit yelled from the bar. "Ay, don stand there, ye's making us all cold wit that breeze thas comin' in. Cummon!", he said with a wide grin on his face. Erin and Vanima grinned as they closed the door behind them.

"So, what can i do for ye stranga's?"

"We have traveled far and wish to have a room to stay in for a couple of nights."

"Ah I see. Now would ya like two rooms for yersleves or would one be jus fine?"

"One would be suiting."

"K, jus fallow me to yer room."

As the girls got settled down Erin told Vanima about how the stone came to her. "Well I was just kinda walking in the park by myself, when I came to the rock. Now the rock just like stood out. I mean yea, it's bright red and all, but u kno, it just was different. So i decided to bring it home, to keep. Well that night before I got into bed I noticed it had started to glow. It was faint, but it got really strong. Well I decided to examine it, and when i touched it, i was just transported here. Well not really here, to Middle Earth. I was really really scared at first, but I just kept myself together, and just tryed to figure out how to get back. Well i learned how, and it was so obvious. When the stone starts glowing again, just simply, touch it. Easy as that. So i started to make frequent trips back and forth between the two worlds ever since. I kinda use Middle Earth as my secret getaway, kind of a place to just get away from everything." Erin ended her story with a dreamy look in her eyes. 

****

Ok well i'm done now, well for now i am. Sorry about all the i's not being capitolized, i'm just too lazy, lol. Well i didn't know how to end the chapter so it's kind of lame ending. Sry again, i'll try to update as soon as possible so the people hu actually read aint gonna be sad. I'm goin now, so cya! :P


End file.
